Lynne Plaskett
Real Name: Lynne Plaskett Case: '''Medical Miracle/UFO '''Location: New Smyrna Beach, Florida Date: 1975 Case Details: Lynne Plaskett is a former county councilwoman and New Smyrna Beach resident. In 1975, Lynne was twenty-four, recently separated, and raising her three-year-old son on her own. During a routine physical, she was told that she had carcinoma in her uterus. She was told that a hysterectomy needed to be performed on her. During a pre-surgical exam, her doctor discovered a strange lump next to her neck. He took a biopsy of the growth at the same time of the uteran biopsy. After performing the biopsy, Lynne's doctors told her that they would no longer have to perform the hysterectomy. However, they told her that the lump on her neck turned out to be a T-cell lymphoma. This was an extremely rare form of cancer; at the time, there were only three known cases in the United States. All of the cases involved newborns who died within a year of the diagnosis. Tragically, her doctor told her that she would have about three months to live. The cancer had infiltrated basically every part of her body except for her stomach and her brain. Her doctor said it was possible that those areas were affected as well. That afternoon, Lynne's doctor allowed her to leave the hospital, provided that she return the next day. When she got home, the house was empty. Her sister had taken her son out for the day. She sat on her bed and began to cry. She thought about her son and how all he would remember was that his mother "left him". As she cried, she experienced something that was nothing short of phenomenal. First, she heard an electrical or buzzing-type sound. Next, the room began to fill with a fog-like smoke. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted from the bed; she began levitating in mid-air. Although she did not understand what was happening, she was not frightened. She said that out of nowhere a small disc-shaped object entered the room through the window. It had a raised portion on the top and multi-colored lights. It hovered over her and went from her head to her feet. Although it never actually touched her, she felt that it was examining her. After a few minutes, the object left the room. Lynne said that after this happened, she just rolled over and went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she felt "revived". She was certain that she was going to be fine. That same morning, she began a rigorous chemotherapy program. It was a last desperate attempt to prolong he life, if only for a few months. Her doctor told her that even if she took the experimental drugs, she would not live to see her twenty-sixth birthday. He told her that the effects from the drugs would make her bones so brittle that she would be an "old woman" in a young woman's body. Remarkably, just four days after the treatment began, Lynne's doctor discovered that a malignant tumor in her chest had drastically shrunk in size. Four months later, she was in total remission. She has been cancer-free ever since. Her doctor could provide no explanation for her remission, other than her positive mental attitude throughout the ordeal. In 1981, she saw a television show about UFOs which featured a clip from "The Mike Douglas Show". During the broadcast, she heard the sound of what was said to be an alien spacecraft. She then realized that the sound was what she had heard when the UFO visited her in her room. She learned that what had happened to her was a phenomenon known as "celestial healing", which is healing from beyond the earth. She believes that the UFO is the reason why she is still alive today. Extra Notes: The case first aired on the April 25, 1997 episode. Results: Unsolved Links: * Volusia Official's Strange Story - Space Aliens Cured My Cancer * Close Encounters Of The Political Kind * Politician says UFO cured her of cancer * Florida candidate says aliens cured her * Council candidate says aliens cured her cancer * Alien ties may doom candidate * Fla. Candidate Says Aliens Cured Her * Lynne Plaskett - Claims visit from space aliens * Plaskett Remains Political, Paranormal * Plaskett's claim still alien to some * Legacy of New Smyrna Beach politician Lynne Plaskett: Claim of being cured of cancer by alien saucer ---- Category:Florida Category:1975 Category:Miracles Category:UFOs Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Unsolved